


More Than You Could Ever Know

by sassafrasx



Series: Kingsman Christmas Verse [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Breathplay, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Clothed Sex, Eggsy as Galahad, Frottage, Harry as Arthur, M/M, Post-Mission Reunion Sex, Smut, Soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/pseuds/sassafrasx
Summary: Eggsy frantically counted back in his mind for the exact date — the mission had run over by weeks and it had all started to blur together. He found a clock in the corner and it blinked serenely at him in confirmation: 22:47, 24.12.16."Shit."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nicecuppatea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicecuppatea/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, nicecuppatea! This was originally supposed to be just a bit of PWP, but then it grew something resembling the vaguest hints of a plot and then the boys refused to stop making soppy, idiotic eyes at each other, but I hope you enjoy anyway! <3

After the magnificent damp green of the English countryside on the back of five goddamn weeks spent scraping the amorphous puddle that was his body around the Malian desert — Harry’d sent him to actual Timbuktu, Eggsy was never going to forgive him — the medical ward was cold and sterile and Eggsy was rather at the point where the scalpel was looking very tempting. Target undecided.

But no matter what Merlin was undoubtedly already spreading around the tech department and their unrelenting gossips, Eggsy had not fallen to his knees and wept at the sight of rain as soon as he flung himself off the jet. His knees had merely been wobbly with exhaustion. Any photographic or video evidence was clearly forged; Merlin was more than capable.

Eggsy’d never had so many dreams about rain in his life than he had the past few weeks — nor had he ever felt so horrifyingly British. But it weren't his fault he’d burnt to a peeling, proto-human crisp thrice over. He wasn't built for this shite.

All in all, he was really fucking pleased to be home. Well, he’d be really fucking pleased once he was let out of medical, anyway, he amended as he stared down into a vat of… something. Something unnaturally glowy and green and slimy and which he was _absolutely not stepping in, ta very much._

Dr Ramani’s grin was a bit too wide for comfort when he looked back up. “You have no idea how excited I am to finally be able to use this. We’ve been perfecting it for years — there isn’t a spa in London that wouldn’t fight tooth and nail for this stuff.”

Eggsy looked back down and tentatively reached out with one finger. _Nope nope nope._ Fucking hell it was slimy. He tried not to whimper.

“Come on, in you get. It won’t bite, promise.”

“Yeah, I think I’ll be the judge of that,” Eggsy grumbled, but she only laughed at him.

Nothing for it then. Eggsy dropped his pants and tried not to shudder out of his own skin as sludge slipped between his toes and then up his calf.

Just as he was getting his first foot settled and preparing for more, Dr Ramani called from the door, “All the way in, and make sure to put the goggles on and smooth plenty onto your face and scalp. I’ll be back in half an hour to help you out.” _Oh god._ “And happy Christmas, Galahad!”

Eggsy whipped around but she was already gone. He frantically counted back in his mind for the exact date — the mission had run over by weeks and it had all started to blur together. He found a clock in the corner and it blinked serenely at him in confirmation: 22:47, 24.12.16.

“ _Shit._ ”

*

Harry’s smile was tired; his mouth made a valiant attempt to hold itself up but the unbearably warm fondness in his eyes was more than enough to make up for it in that moment and Eggsy’s heart stuttered with how fucking much he’d missed that smile, that face, that _everything_. Everything that made Harry the man before him — exhausted but still posture perfect and armoured in his suit, not a wrinkle or crease to be seen. It was only the hair, slightly mussed out of place, that gave him away and Eggsy reached out to run his fingers through it, push it back into a neat part without thinking—

And abruptly snatched his hand back at Harry’s vague look of horror at the green sludge coming anywhere near his person.

“Oh, darling,” Harry breathed as he crouched closer despite the slime. “What have they done to you?”

Eggsy could only imagine what he looked like, clad only in his birthday suit and a pair of goggles, covered head to toe in goo, and he wanted nothing more than to be clean and climb into Harry's lap, safe and warm and finally, finally home. Eggsy's smile wobbled on his face as he eventually managed to choke out, “They? You’re the one who sent me to fucking Timbuktu last I checked. Signed the orders and all.”

Harry seemed to laugh almost in spite of himself. “Yes, well, I suppose I did. I hope your poor burnt backside can find a way to forgive me. It was for a good cause.”

“Only if you promise to kiss it and make it better.”

“I think something can be arranged,” Harry said, deep and smooth, and Eggsy shivered. Harry’s hands twitched as if he wanted nothing more than to reach out, just as much as Eggsy did.

Torture was what it was, to finally see each other and still not be able to touch. Eggsy was gonna have words with the medical department, he was.

“I apologise for not being able to meet you when you landed — there was an emergency on Ector’s mission. We’ve managed to get him somewhere safe for now, but we aren’t out of the woods yet. Still waiting on extraction at the moment.”

“‘S alright. Merlin said I can head home as soon as medical is done with me. You think you’ll be able to make it in tonight?” Eggsy desperately pushed his hopes down as far as they could go. He wanted nothing more than to go curl up somewhere with Harry, but making sure Adam was able to get home safe and sound was the first priority, he knew. Still though.

Harry smiled fondly, like he knew exactly what Eggsy was thinking even if he was trying not to show it. “Extraction should be there in two to three hours, so I’ll be a bit late, but as soon as he’s on a plane I’ll be on my way.”

“Sounds good. Happy Christmas, Harry.”

If possible, Harry’s smile deepened. “Happy Christmas, darling boy,” he said and pushed himself up to begin his trek back to the control room. “And I already know what you’re thinking, so don’t worry about a thing. I’ve taken care of presents and coordinated with your mother — we’ll head over after breakfast tomorrow.”

“You coordinated _with my mum_?” Eggsy blurted out before he could stop himself. Harry and his mum usually went to great lengths to interact as little as possible, without seeming like they were doing any such thing. They were cordial, but…

Harry straightened himself out, picking at non-existent lint on his sleeve. “Well, needs must,” he said stiffly, and Eggsy loved him so much right then. He really did.

Which was why Merlin chose that exact moment to stick his head in, of course. “Stop flirting with your—” Merlin finally looked up from his tablet and burst out laughing at the sight of Eggsy. “Good god, medical wasn’t kidding about the goo.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Eggsy said sulkily, sliding down further. He’d never live this down now.

Harry looked more than a bit amused himself, the traitor. “I’ll see you at home, Eggsy. There are…” He hesitated before continuing delicately, “Presents certainly won’t be an issue tomorrow, for either your sister or your mum. You’ll see when you get home.”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes. “What have you done, Harry?”

“Oh, nothing much, just a few things really,” Harry said, waving his hand vaguely. “And it wasn’t only me — Uncle Merlin here had ideas of his own about what Daisy should have for Christmas. We’ll bring them all over and Michelle’s invited him to stop by as well.”

“ _Merlin._ How many presents exactly?”

Merlin sent Harry a dark look and then busied himself shiftily with his tablet. “A few things, that’s all. Come on, Arthur, you’re needed back in the control room.”

“Harry!” Eggsy shouted after them, but they’d already fled.

*

Eggsy eyed the presents stacked up in the cupboard (and in the dining room and the bedroom and god knows where else) and huffed. There was overboard and then there was _overboard_ , the daft git, and as happy as Eggsy was that Harry loved Daisy just as much as Eggsy did, they’d have to have a discussion: Daisy might be Eggsy and Harry’s princess but she wasn’t an actual princess — and she wasn’t going to grow up to be another spoilt terror far as Eggsy was concerned.

Although… Eggsy poked at one of the boxes and snorted when he realised it was a whole set of (fake, thankfully, lest his mum actually murder them) replica daggers and other assorted weapons. _Yeah, alright, Haz._

Then he saw the beginner butterfly collecting kit. Christ, did Harry shop at Serial Killers ‘R Us, for fuck's sake.

Eggsy scrubbed at his face and winced; his skin was pink and fresher than a newborn babe’s, scrubbed and polished to a whole new shine and magically, magnificently no longer burnt. He had to hand it to medical: a spa owner would sell their soul for that shit, no question.

Eggsy sighed, shut the cupboard, and began wandering around the house, restless. It'd be at least another hour before Harry came home and the house was already as ready as it was going to be. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked at the decorations scattered around; their first Christmas together Harry had claimed to have never much bothered with Christmas trees and the lot, and even now it wasn’t excessive by any means, but it was _there_ and Eggsy was surprised by how much his heart clenched at the idea of Harry making the effort to put up the tinsel and fairy lights without Eggsy on the off chance he might be able to make it home for Christmas.

Under the tree there were a number of presents neatly wrapped and addressed to Eggsy and Eggsy cursed for the millionth time that all the shops were closed and he couldn’t pop out and at least get Harry something, especially after he’d gone to all this effort by himself. And, yeah, Eggsy knew he could do something for Harry later, that Harry didn’t care, but it was the principle of the thing. But at least he’d made it home, that was all that mattered in the end.

Running his fingers over the ribbons and bows and leftover trimmings on the dining table, he admired how soft and silky some of the spools of ribbon were and suddenly knew exactly what he needed to do.

Who said they couldn’t at least have a little fun on Christmas.

*

_hey babes, lemme know when you’re on the way home, want to make sure I’m still awake to see you finally_

*

“Eggsy?” Harry called into the house from the entryway.

“In the living room!”

Eggsy listened to Harry putting away his coat and umbrella down the hall and shifted nervously in his spot before straightening into position as Harry finally started walking towards the room and came face to face with the display before him: Eggsy sat under the Christmas tree in nothing but a pair of tiny green boxer briefs, a santa hat, thick silk red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck and wrists and ankles, and gold tinsel wrapped around his torso with a giant card hanging off it proclaiming itself ‘FOR HARRY’.

Harry blinked.

“Happy Christmas, Harry. Didn’t have time to get you much, but,” Eggsy said and shrugged a bit.

Harry laughed softly, eyes crinkling up tight in a way that made Eggsy’s insides melt, and he sounded so happy that Eggsy couldn’t help but grin back at him like an absolute tit. But then Harry was grinning too and they must look a right pair, making soppy, idiotic eyes at each other, and Eggsy had never cared less in his life.

“Oh, darling, you are the most exquisite present I could have asked for,” Harry murmured smiling down at him and Eggsy squirmed in his seat, the beginnings of a furious blush creeping up his neck and down his chest.

“Come here,” he said and pulled Eggsy up and into his arms for a fierce, laughing kiss that made Eggsy's toes curl into the carpet and shivers run down his spine. He'd never known before Harry that such deep, passionate kisses could still be so happy and joyful at the same time, laughter fading into moans and back again.

Eggsy pulled back and rubbed his nose against Harry’s. “So are you going to unwrap your present?”

“You make a good point,” Harry mumbled as he nipped along Eggsy’s jaw and down his neck and Eggsy’s breath stuttered. “Whatever will I do with you.”

“I dunno, could think of a few things,” Eggsy whimpered as Harry buried his nose in the curve of Eggsy’s neck, his breath hot and wet, his lips merely ghosting along his skin, a soft, shivery thing, not nearly enough, but still setting Eggsy’s nerves alight. “Question is, have you been a good boy this year? Only good boys get presents.”

Eggsy could feel Harry smirk into his skin at that and then he abruptly turned and tugged Eggsy towards his favourite overstuffed chair.

“Why don’t we find out,” he said and before Eggsy could retort he sat down and pulled Eggsy sprawling across his lap, back to front, limbs splayed every which way, head over Harry’s shoulder, and Harry’s arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Eggsy moaned and wriggled down, Harry’s cock already deliciously half-hard beneath his arse.

Harry tutted. “I think I’ll have to inspect this present closely, just to be sure,” he continued, nosing behind Eggsy’s ear, his hands beginning to wander, one palm sliding over his thigh and back along the inside before tracing the edge of his briefs and darting away again, the other reaching up to trace Eggsy’s neck with casually possessive fingers. Then he hummed under his breath and clenched his hand around Eggsy’s throat, holding him in place, and Eggsy groaned and squirmed more, his breath not quite cut off but the threat of it hanging there between them and Jesus fuck Eggsy nearly came right then, his cock twitching in his pants.

Harry’s other hand grasped each of Eggsy’s thighs and massaged the muscles there and gave them a short, sharp smack before placing them one after the other over each side of the chair, effectively pinning Eggsy down, back arched, so that he could barely move anything but his arms. Eggsy reached up and dug his fingers into the chair back, unstable and pulled taut as he was, his heart tripping over itself in his chest. _Shit_ , he’d missed this, every fucking day he’d been away.

Harry then went back to tracing feather-light patterns across Eggsy’s thighs and lower belly, on and on and _on_ , until Eggsy was practically hiccupping with need, body tense and blinking away tears, with Harry’s hand still wrapped casually around his adam’s apple above the fucking ribbon.

“Christ, you’re so gorgeous, Eggsy. You have no fucking idea—” he cut himself off with a groan, his composure finally fraying as he began to grind his dick into Eggsy’s arse. He let go of Eggsy’s neck and Eggsy took in huge, gasping breaths while he could, Harry reaching down and yanking at Eggsy’s briefs until he’d managed to pull them under the curve of his arse, and then yanking at his own flies with desperate, shaking fingers until his cock was free and he could rub himself along the curve of Eggsy’s arse cheek and then in, fucking along the crease and in between, a bit too dry but with enough sweat and precome between them that Eggsy shivered with how good it was, to feel Harry's cock again.

Then Harry was tugging at the ribbon around Eggsy’s throat, just lightly cutting off his air, Eggsy’s breath not even fully come back yet, and grabbing Eggsy’s dick — _fucking finally_ — and rubbing him through the silk of his briefs while Harry moaned into his neck and his dick slid furiously against Eggsy’s arse and that was it for Eggsy, and he came on a faint, choked off yell, vision dancing before his eyes.

As Harry finished not long after, panting into Eggsy’s shoulder and loosening into a languid sprawl beneath him, Eggsy curled up in Harry’s lap, ignoring the stickiness for now, and murmured into Harry’s neck, “You never did finish unwrapping your present.”

Harry laughed and laughed.


End file.
